1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to data processing, and more particularly, to transforming structured data from a format used by a source application into a format compatible with a target application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Given the complexity of computing systems, different applications running on a system frequently use different data formats. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide techniques of transforming data from one data format to another.
One approach for data transformation is for a source application to perform a handshake exchange of capabilities with a target application to determine what capabilities (or data formats) the target application has (or can accommodate). Based on these capabilities, the source application modifies or constructs its content prior to sending to the target application. This approach has a limitation in an architecture where a single document is routed to various target applications. In this case, valuable resources are consumed as the handshake exchange of capabilities is performed between the source application and each target application.